


When You Bite The Apple

by ErickaHowlter



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErickaHowlter/pseuds/ErickaHowlter
Summary: After the events on descendants 2 mal decides she doesn't want to waste any more time so she takes some action.





	When You Bite The Apple

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a little something I've had laying in my drafts for a long time but now with the last movie being out I feel like it's as good time as ever to post it.
> 
> The second chapter will have some smut so be warned. But it will be al lovey and fluffy so don't think bad. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And also keep in mind that English is not my first language so please be gentle? 🙏🏻💜

That day when she woke up the first thing that Mal saw was the calendar. June 12 it read.

She was suddenly filled with a sense of urgency. There was so much to do and so little time…  
So she quickly sat in the bed and put on her fluffy slippers (a gift from ben).  
“Evie…evie! Wake up”. The blue haired girl stirred in her sleep and murmured something Mal couldn’t understand.

“Evie! Please wake up! I need you.” While her blue haired friend was finally opening her eyes Mal got caught staring at the window. It was early so the sun was beginning to rise, forming a pink and orange pallete in the sky. It was so beautiful.  
She never got to see things like this in the Isle.

“What- What is it? What’s wrong Mal?” Evie asked with eyes still filled with sleep, but there was something there too. Nervousness? I mean, you couldn’t blame her. It was not often that mal asked for help and when she did you knew it was a big deal. 

“Nothing’s wrong evie” Mal chuckled and Evie looked at her as if she had lost her mind. “This Friday marks another month with Ben” she explained to erase the uneasiness from her friend’s face. 

“Oh” was all Evie could muster. It was too early for this.

“C’mon Evie! I want to make the day special and I need your help”. A smile spread across the barely awake girl and Mal felt relief going through her body. At least with Evie’s help the chances of this ending in disaster were reduced.

\------  
When she was standing in front of Ben's office door she suddenly wasn’t so sure about wanting to do this. What if Ben was busy that day? he was the king after all. Or worse, what if Ben didn’t want to spend the day with her? No. That was impossible. 

C’mon Mal, you got this. He is always doing nice things for you, you can do this for him.

So she mustered all the courage she got in her and knocked the door. The few seconds it took for Ben to answer felt like an eternity but once she heard the “Come in!” her stomach did that flippity thing.

She opened the door and shyly peeked through it. She stood there watching Ben while he was reading some papers. He looked so handsome in his blue suit with his hair slightly covering his face and his concentrated look…

“Mal!” Ben screamed and she startled at the sudden snap back to reality. “Hey” she said giving him a little smile “i- I can come later if you are busy…”

“what? No no. Come here” Ben said while while lifting his arm to invite Mal to come close. 

Once Mal was in front of Ben she tried to grab the boy’s hand but instead he pulled her from the waist and placed her in his lap. Mal felt the blush creep to her cheeks. This was new. They’ve been dating for months but she had never seated on his lap. It was nice.

She lifted her eyes only to see Ben’s face staring at her. Probably checking if this was alright cuz he knew better than to push Mal’s boundaries. So she did the only thing she knew could reassure Ben…She smiled and leaned her face into him and Ben easily connected their lips, as if they have been doing this forever.

The kiss was sweet. Just like Ben. Just like their love. 

“mmm” Ben purred. “this is such a nice way to start my day. But I guess you didn’t come here just to give me a morning kiss?”

Mal shifted nervously in his lap and Ben noticed. He always noticed.

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, no” she quickly said. The last thing she wanted was to make Ben worried. 

“okay…?” he said tightening his grip on her waist, encouraging her to keep talking.

“Uhm…what are you doing this Friday?” she said after a few seconds of silence.

“This Friday? I don’t know. I need to check with my assistant. Why? Is there something you want to do?”

“It just that…it feels like it’s been so long since we last had a moment to ourselves” 

Mal started “so I thought it would be nice for us to go out…I don’t know. Maybe, have a date?” she said while looking down so she missed Ben’s look of endearment.

“Mal…” he started.

“It’s okay if you are busy. We can always do it another day” Mal said while nervously playing with her hands. 

“Friday sounds perfect” Ben said lifting Mal´s head so she was looking at him. Mal felt like the air was finally getting to her lungs again and she even let a small smile form in her lips.

“I miss you” she said. 

Ben kissed her again, deeper this time and once they both separated to catch air he said “I miss you too.”

\------  
Friday came sooner than expected and Mal’s stomach was constantly reminding her that things could go wrong at any minute. She suddenly felt like throwing up.

But she didn't have time to throw up. God, she didn't even have time to feel nervous. The time she had agreed to meet Ben was coming closer and closer and she had to make sure everything was ready. So she went to the kitchen to find Evie. 

She found her as soon as she entered the kitchen. Intently stirring at a bowl and with flour all over her forehead. She was really thankful to have a friend like her.

"So, what is left to do?" She asked with a smile, watching how her friend nearly dropped the bowl at the sudden presence in the room.

"Evil apples! Don't do that Mal! You scared me" Mal just chuckled.

"Go check the cookies in the oven and then you can come back and pack the strawberries in the basket" Evie ordered.  
(...)

"Come on Mal! You can't finish a date outfit without blush!" Evie said exasperated.

"I am constantly blushing around him Evie. I don't think i need any more blush, i will look like a clown!"

"Fine..." Evie sighed. "But you need to wear lipstick. And don't even try fighting me on that. I won't let you leave the room until you look like an actual queen."

\----  
Half an hour later Mal was staring at the mirror in shock. She couldn't believe what the reflection was showing. Evie had really outdone herself.

"You look gorgeous" Her friend said from behind her. Clearly proud of her work. 

"Thank you. For everything. I couldn't have done this without you" Mal said while hugging her blue haired friend. 

A few minutes after there was a knock on the door. It was Carlos who was picking her up so she could set everything in place.

"Have fun!" Evie shouted while Mal was leaving the room. And she didn't miss the mischievous look on Evie's face as she left. She couldn't stop the blush that invaded her cheeks. She was sure she was the color of a tomato and could only pray that Carlos didn't notice. She was not prepared to answer any questions.

\-----  
She met Ben outside the school at the accorded time, he was always on time.

The ride on the limo was quiet for the most part. Not that Mal could talk much with the way her chest was tightening in pure nervousness. Why was she so nervous? Oh, yeah. She remembered.

She tried those breathing exercises Carlos had told her about when they were setting everything up. In…Out…  
But mainly she was focused on the hand that was firmly gripping hers. The hand of the boy that ever from the start was nothing but nice to her, the boy who didn’t mind the evil blood that ran through her veins, the boy who had knocked down all her walls.

She felt a sudden rush of love for the boy sitting next to her and couldn’t help but kiss his cheek softly. Ben just smiled at her and pulled her closer to his body, hugging her tight as if he didn’t want to ever let go. 

“Miss Mal?” she suddenly heard the driver talk. “we have arrived.”

“Are you ready?” Mal asked with a wide smile

“I’m all yours” Ben said while making this gesture with his hands that expressed “you can do whatever you want with me”.

So Mal blindfolded him and took his hand to guide him out of the limo.

They walked that way for a while. Ben blindfolded and as patient as always to Mal who was struggling to guide him and not fall with those heels Evie had made her wear.

All of a sudden Mal stopped and let go of Ben’s hand. “I’m gonna take the blindfold out but don’t open your eyes okay?”  
“Okay, okay. What’s with all the mystery?” Ben chuckled.

Mal took out the blindfold and counted “one –grabbed Ben’s hand again- two…three. Open them”.

When Ben opened his eyes he was speechless. It was the same place he had taken her at their first date. Only it was night, and Mal had carefully arranged some blankets and pillows on the floor, some candles dispersed through all the place so it was not completely dark, a whole lot of food was beautifully displayed on the center of the place…

It was breathtaking.

But Mal was starting to panick. Ben had been quiet for a while now.  
She let go of Ben’s hand and started taking little steps back. “it’s- uhm…it’s okay of you don’t like it. We can do something else if you want to...”  
Ben snapped out of his trance and quickly pulled Mal to his body. Tightly wrapping his arms around her waist. She was so warm and pretty, and her face was furrowed in concern. Ben wanted to kiss all her worries away.

“no no, I am sorry. I am just so shocked. Mal, this is beautiful. It is perfect. Thank you” he pecked her on the lips and saw Mal breathing again.

“Should we then?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! If you likes this first part please let me know and I'll post the continuation! 💜💜


End file.
